


Extras

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: This year, the Stilinski-Hale Hanukkah celebration is a little different, and Talia is a little anxious about making it perfect.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Extras

**Author's Note:**

> More Hanukkah fluff!

"Flour, yeast, sugar, vanilla, eggs, potatoes, salt… Hey, Derek! Can you and Laura run to the store and grab another dozen eggs and another bag of potatoes, sweetheart? Oh! And powdered sugar and an extra jelly? Something fancy!" Talia calls across the house loudly, as though she couldn't speak at normal volume and be heard.

As though they hadn't so been politely ignoring her mutterings all morning after she'd kicked them out of the kitchen, insisting she had all the cooking under control.

Derek pops his head into the kitchen, and as cautiously as possible addresses his clearly stressed out mother. "Sure mom, but didn't we double check all the ingredients this morning?"  _ Twice _ , he adds silently. Talia fixes him with an unimpressed stare, crusting her arms and blowing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. 

The action is so in conflict with the image his mom is trying to project that he can't help but laugh as he makes his way further into the kitchen. He puts his hands on his mom's upper arms lightly and smiling at her.

"Mom, Stiles and his parents are not going to suddenly decide they don't want to be a part of this family if the jelly in the sufganiyot isn't artisan made. And despite being a table full of werewolves, and one Stiles, I don't think even we could eat as many latkes as yet another bag of potatoes would provide."

Talia slumps a little in defeat, shoulders rounding and spine relaxing. She runs a hand through Derek's hair. "I know, dear. It's just that this is the first year we're celebrating the holiday together as more than just two families who are friends. This year, we're family for real. I want it to be perfect."

"And I love you for that, more than I can say, but it's already gonna be just as perfect as every other Stilinski-Hale Hanukkah. Cora and Stiles will eat too many of everything, Peter and Noah will argue about football, Laura and Stiles will be ridiculous and we'll all pretend we understand why they're laughing, you and Claudia and dad will get super nostalgic and sappy. We'll light the menorah, we'll trade gifts, everyone will get way too competitive over dreidel, and this year, for extra perfect-ness, I get to do it with Stiles as my boyfriend instead of my best friend."

Talia smiles brightly and pats Derek's cheek as she steps back to the counter to check her recipe books for the fifth time. "Perfect-ness?" she teases.

Derek shrugs, "After so many years with a Stilinski as your best friend, you pick up some things." He quirks an eyebrow at Talia, who is tapping the elegant hamsa she wears--a gift from Claudia--against her bottom lip, a habit that is also a gift from Claudia.

His mom snorts inelegantly, and Derek laughs in response, it's a few minutes later when Laura and the entire Stilinski family find them, winding down, but still laughing.

"Oh, good," Claudia says brightly, "I was afraid we'd be too late for the hysterical panic portion of the holiday cooking!"

"It's her favorite part," John deadpans, nodding seriously, a smile ruining the effect.

Stiles holds up a bag of potatoes and grins, "We're here to help!"

Talia and Derek all but collapse into laughter, and it's the contagious sort, so soon, they all join in.

There are far too many latkes, but it is a perfect evening.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at Sterek8Nights on Tumblr!


End file.
